Dark Souls: The Unexpected Hero
by Cid Rod
Summary: What better way to do a little humor-filled, but nonetheless serious Dark Souls fic, than to force myself into the shoes of the Chosen Undead. I am going to throw in some characters as I go, of my own creation. And head's up, I've never finished DS1/DS2, but I'll still finish this at some point. xD.
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Souls: The Unexpected Hero_ (Self-Insert)

Rated M: For potential sex-scenes, light graphical violence, death, language, alcoholic references, and myself well, being myself.

A/N: So…since this summer I've bought _Dark Souls 1 & 2_, for Xbox…and honestly I love the actual fuck out of it. And currently while re-reading a _Dark Souls_ fic, I decided its high-time I forced myself into the shoes of the Chosen Undead, even though I need a co-op buddy for DS2, PM me if you're interested. No DLC's sadly, and now without any further ado…Oh and what better way to see my reaction, than using some of my characters? Luke, my cute Neko girl, my Kitsune, a few others will be present, some not for some time.

Chapter One: Regrets, Love, and Death Awaits You!

 _In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords with in the flame. Nito, First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten._

 _With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's might bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The itches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and then the Dragons were no more._

 _Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man seeks not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._

 _Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world… This is your fate._

 _Only, in the ancient legends is it state, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the Undead Asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran._

Undead Asylum

A young adult awoke in a familiar cell, with a groan. He held his head, and lazily looked away, thinking he was dreaming of _Dark Souls_. It wasn't until some poor dead sod was dropped into the cell, from above that he mostly bolted awake. "Holy shit!" he muttered, and looked up, gaping. _'No! No! No! Not this…why?!'_

He'd look down, and blinked, noticing one thing different than any time he played the game. And that was the fact a cute white-haired girl, with cute fluffy cat ears wearing a full on red robe laid asleep on his lap. _'Wait…she's…no way!'_ he thought.

"Lyna, that you girl?" he asked the sleeping Neko, who ignored him in her sleep. He'd sigh, and gently petted the sleeping cat-girl. She purred in her sleep, and slowly began to wake up.

"You…are…familiar." The cat-girl said, looking up at her creator, in thought.

"Lyna Lyn Creighton. It's me, your creator." He said, plainly, and smiled, lifting her into his arms, as if she weighed nothing. She purred, and snuggled into him, lovingly.

"But how…you've crossed the Uncrossable barrier?" she asked. "Between your realm and my own?"

"Somehow, yeah." He said, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "You'll always be my favorite creation too."

She beamed with pride, and her cheeks flushed, as she did a small happy dance in his arms. "I'm happy to be your favorite."

"So am I, Lyna…now, we've got ourselves into quite a situation."

"What do you…" she looked around, and her ears drooped. "Oh Creator…this is bad."

"Yes, and we're going to do this. Together my sweet girl." He said, and got up, setting her onto her own feet, and he checked his inventory. "Rock on! I knew whatever cruel god that did this to me, would let me have the Master Key." He said, and jumped into the air, raising his left-hand in the air…only to smash it into the cell's ceiling. "Shit! That hurt…"

"Don't hurt yourself too much." Lyna said, giggling. The poor man's suffering faded, as he smiled upon hearing her giggle.

"Let's go." He said, taking the key from the corpse, and unlocked the door, before looking himself over. "Okay. Hunter." He said, "I got…a broken sword hilt, a bow, and…Lyna." He said, smiling.

"If you're a Hunter, what am I?" the girl asked, curiously.

He looked her over, with a smile. "Well, I think you, cutie. Got to be special." He said, gently kissing her nose.

"You know how weird you are?" she asked, with a blush and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I am weird." He said, nodding. "But we can be weird together." He said, "In all seriousness, considering you're in your usual attire…you're likely a hybrid of a Cleric and a Sorcerer…or maybe the two and a Pyromancer."

"Er….in English?"

"You're a jack-of-all-trades magic user." He said, smiling.

"Oh…cool." She said, flicked her wrist, a fireball shooting out, and the man dived out of the way. She smirked lightly, and proceeded to test out the rest of her spells, Soul Arrow, Heal, Heavenly Thunder, and a new spell her creator had only heard of; due to the fact he used it with another character once…and created it

"Dear God girl. You just wasted one of each of your repertoire of spells." He said.

"What was the last one?" she asked.

"Lightning Dagger. It's like Lightning Spear, but more of just used to Agro enemies, it sucks in damage." He said.

"Er…Agro?" she asked.

He sighed. "Y'know, this is going to suck to explain all this to you…Agro is when you force an enemy to go into fuck-it-I'm-chasing-you mode." He said, and Lyna nodded understanding. "Now. Can we get going? I don't think we should be wasting time."

Lyna nodded, and got herself ready. Her Creator, gripped the practically-a-knife, and then flipped it, so its blade faced away from him, much like a Ninja held their Kunai.

He'd smile, and looked at his main-hand, which was his left, and proceeded to backstab one of the Hollows who was oblivious to him, and banging on the wall. He'd then turn, and threw it, into the other, with a chuckle. "That was awesome!" he said, feeling the souls absorb into him, and noticed the same with Lyna.

"Sweet! We share the loot." He said, and went taking his knife back. "Thank god this isn't Dead Island…" he muttered.

Lyna knew actually nothing of what the hell her creator was saying; she wasn't one of the gamers, which is she was more of one of the Role-play/writing characters for a fantasy world. She did know enough of _Dark Souls_ however to know it was hard. Easily one of the hardest modern games he played in his life.

Lyna followed him, as he joyously charged about, until they reached one of the flooded areas, and she jumped onto him, digging her claws into him, and he growled. "Damnable me, for making you a stereotypical cat, hates water…" he muttered, and would make his way towards the ladder, sighing.

The man muttered, and sighed in relief as she finally got off of him, once they reached land, and he headed towards the first Bonfire of the game. "Bonfire-ellujah! Bonfire-ellujah!" he chanted, with a sing-song voice. He'd stick his hand towards the bonfire, and waited, embers came to life. "Fuck yeah!" he cheered.

"You are insane, Creator." She said, giggling.

"I know. And you know you love it." He said, teasingly.

"Whatever." She said, smiling.

He'd sit down at the Bonfire, closing his eyes, and only opened them when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. Lyna was sitting there, and pressed into him, napping cutely.

"Such a beautiful thing. Shame you're not a real girl." He sighed, and would lie back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He yawned, and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

(A/N: So…yeah, this isn't the end, just a note. Ik it's a bit BS but Lightning Dagger isn't supposed to be anything other than a simple Agro-maker, like archery. And Lyna probably seems OP, which is all fair. Hell I'd have an NG+ follower if I could.)

Cid's eyes drifted awake, Lyna still napped peacefully in his arms, if not perhaps a bit closer than when he fell asleep, and he gently cupped her cheek, and kissed her forehead. He'd sigh, and would begin shaking her awake. "Lyna darling, we've a world to save." He said.

Lyna instead hissed at him, and nipped his nose, going back to sleep. Cid sighed. "Lyna get up, or the next time I use you once I'm free, will be to toss your sorry ass into a river, with dogs chasing you."

He smirked, as that did the trick, she bolted up. She had a quiet whine, when he got up, and rubbed into him affectionately. "It's alright, I won't be that rude to you, my sweet, adorable Kitten." He said, she purred, and relaxed quietly.

After a few minutes he'd kiss her forehead. "Let's go, and stay very close, okay?"

"Yes sir." She said, lovingly.

He'd smile, and took in a heavy breath, pushing open the large Iron doors with ease. "Run like hell to that doorway!" he said, and ran, Lyna kept pace with him, and both slid right through the gate just in-time as the grate slammed down, and just narrowly missed impaling Lyna's cute cat-tail.

"Ha-ha! Fuck you Asylum Demon!" he said, and helped Lyna up, gently stroking her tail, to calm her down. "We'll see you in hell, aka…later!" he said, to the growling demon.

He'd sigh, and continued on. "Another pool, up you go girl-" he said, cut off, as Lyna pounced on his back, he shook his head, chuckling, and continued on, lighting the bonfire resting –careful not to let his beloved Neko touch water- and then continued on, finding a room with an archer down a long hallway. "Well…shit."

"I could take him with my spells." She offered.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said, and moved forward, looting a simple shield from the corpse, he equipped it. And then he charged the archer, who fled. Cid charged with a battle-cry. "Death before dishonor!"

He paused only long enough to pick up a weapon from a fallen Hollow, a longsword. "Not my usual…but it'll do." He muttered.

Lyna found herself a small axe, which she took into her hands, and two-handed. "I think this was…OP as you called it?" she asked, although she pronounced it as like how Options starts.

"Oh-P." He corrected. "And for a one-handed weapon it was, thing is devastating if it connects with flesh, quick to swing, and then enchant it with a Smith later it'll be really OP." he said, smiling.

"Er…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Over-powered. Sorry girl." He said, and then moved on towards the old trap. "Wait here." He said, going up a few steps.

And promptly rolled to the right, as the boulder rolled down, and crashed into a wall, opening it up. Cid nodded, and gestured Lyna to follow, which she did. He'd pull her into him, lovingly, and kissed her forehead.

Cid entered the now enterable room, and looked over the Knight, shaking his head. He'd always wanted to save the poor Undead. But he also wanted that Dragon Crest shield later on.

Cid approached, and looked at the Knight. "…Oh, you…You're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness…I'm done for, I'm afraid…I'll die soon, then lose my sanity…I wish to ask something of you…You and I, we're both Undead…Hear me out, will you?" Spoke the knight.

"Of course." Lyna said, and Cid nodded.

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission…But perhaps you can keep the torch lit…There is an old saying in my family…Thou who art Undead, art chosen…In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords…When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead you shall know. Well, now you know…And I can die with hope in my heart…Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an undead favorite. Now I bid thee farewell…I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now…And thank you…"

"Oscar of Astora." Cid said, clearing his throat. "The gods have given me a mission." He knelt before the knight. "And they wisheth for you to join me. I can save your life, in return I only ask you aid me in escaping." He said.

"That the gods sent me a Prophet…a savior in my darkest hour…I will…if the Gods shall-" he said, interrupted as Cid forced him to drink from the Flask.

"You are spared this day, Oscar. So that you may aid in the quest of the Chosen Undead." Cid said, and got up.

"Just who…are you?" Oscar asked, rising from what was to be his resting place until the eventual return to the Asylum.

"I am Cidarian of…" he paused, thinking of where he should claim to be from, before smiling. "Drangleic."

"Drangleic? I have never heard of this place." Oscar said, warily.

"Because I am not only a Prophet…but, a servant of, Gwyn who has come from the future." He said, smiling weakly.

"…I see. And in that, you have come seeking followers, to aid in the Quest."

"Exactly. Now let's go get out of the Asylum!" Cid said, and charged towards the staircase.

"…He is an odd one, isn't he?" Oscar asked the strange girl

"That he is…that he is. But the Gods have deemed him to be as such." Lyna said, and hurried after Cid, Oscar following.

Cid moved, letting Oscar open the gate. "Around the corner there are three hollows. One with a bow the others with broken swords."

"Let us defeat them with our swords, and keep our shields raised." Oscar said.

"Or…Lyna, agro them." Cid said.

"Agro?" the Knight asked, as Lyna sent two Lightning-Daggers, and the two Hollow soldiers charged, Cid smiled, and toyed with one, Oscar understood the term then, and slew the other.

Cid finished his hollow off with a bit of finesse like he saw in _Dragon Age: Origins_ , only to make it…less cool. "Ah well, it still looked awesome." He said, with a sigh, Lyna sent a Soul Arrow, and a Lightning-Dagger, both hit at the same time, and the Hollow fell dead. "Sweet! Good job girl!"

"So how did you both meet?" Oscar asked.

"Well…I..." Cid scratched the back of his neck, thinking of a lie.

"The Gods created me, with his help in effort to help him in this great adventure."

"Yeah." Cid said, quickly.

"I see." Oscar said, believing the lie.

Cid approached the Fog door. "You both ready? We have to fight the Asylum Demon to get out." He said, and saw Oscar tense slightly, Lyna readied her axe. "All three of us should jump down on its head, and stab it." He said, and both nodded. Cid then opened the gate, and smiled.

"I'll see you in hell Demon!" he said, and dropped onto it, stabbing it in its head, Lyna and Oscar both jumped as his hit connected, the Demon yelled in pain, and threw all three off of itself.

"Lyna nail it!" he said, Lyna sent a quick barrage of Soul Arrows, and Lightning-Daggers, Oscar kept the creature after himself, and Cid charged, jamming his blade into its ugly back.

With a loud scream the beast fell, and erupted into souls. With a clang the key the Demon had hit the ground. "Where did it…?"

"Let's not think about that, Oscar." Cid said, with a small smile.

Cid took the key and opened the door. "Isn't there a big…?" Lyna asked.

"Yep. You don't fear heights do you, Oscar?" he asked, approaching the cliff.

"Yes…why?" he asked.

 _Thus came three giant ravens, and in seconds all three were held by the arms in the talons. Lyna watched, hungrily, Oscar screamed, and Cid chuckled. As they were brought to Lordran._

Firelink Shrine

"So…only way to travel right?" Cid asked.

"Yes." Lyna said, Oscar muttered some curse, shaking his head.

"Man was not meant to fly."

Cid shrugged his comment off, and lit the bonfire. "Well, what do we have here? You must be new arrivals. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first. But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…But too late now, Heh, heh, heh. Since you're here…Let me help you out.

There are two Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church, The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens…Brilliant right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you."

"Thank you, Crestfallen Warrior." Cid said, bowing quietly. "I will put this knowledge to work." Cid turned to walk off.

"Strange one." The warrior said. Cid stopped.

"Yes?"

"I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Crestfallen. Have you happen to see any other new arrivals lately, a strange one with pointed ears perhaps? Or anyone similar to my dear friend here?" Cid asked.

"There was one fellow, called himself Luke Mahiertiel or something."

"Mahariel." Cid corrected, Crestfallen nodded. "Did he go up or below?" he asked.

"He did both, he died once going up, and went below." Crestfallen replied.

"Can you advise him when he returns to wait here, and guard the Firekeeper?"

"I will." Crestfallen said. "How do you know him?"

"Just tell him the God-of-gods man who he owes his life to, is making an order." Cid said, and headed up, towards the Church.

"There's a Keeper here?" Oscar asked.

"Yes, but she cannot speak any more. Her tongue was removed." He said sadly.

"Horrible…" Lyna said, quietly.

"Now, Oscar can you deal with those Hollows? I've got to grab things from the Graveyard."

"Hardly seems fair." Oscar mentioned.

"Mhm. I get to dodge the unkillable skeletons some as tall as the two of us in height, while you fight five mindless idiots. You get the brunt of it." Cid said, with a smile.

"Well when you put it that way, Prophet…I cannot say no." he said, and charged the Hollows, Cid went to do the painful job of dropping down a fall, survived due to using his sword to slow his fall, Lyna pounced onto him, caused him to fall a bit and took some damage. He lived, got up, opened a few chests, and gave the magical gear to Lyna for later.

He'd then dash away from the skeletons, muttering "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't want to die from a skeleton!" he yelled, and grabbed the items, running as fast as he could, Lyna following. Cid slid to the Bonfire, and sighed. "OH crap! Oscar's got a renewed attack on him!" he said, got up, and ran to go help Oscar.

"What did you do?" he asked, warily.

"I rested at a Bonfire which respawned all the Hollows…"

"Are you insane? I could've been killed!" Oscar growled.

"Y'know while being chased by an army of skeletons, I thought you would be better off than I would if I did rest or hadn't and been chased by the skeleton army."

"Well...I suppose that's fair."

Cid nodded, and headed on, holding his blade in one hand, and his shoddy shield in the other, marching along…and proceeded to slip off the slip. "Shiiiiiit!"

"Cid!" Lyna screamed.

"Prophet!" Oscar yelled.

Cid awoke at the bonfire shivering faintly, and used one of the humanities he had, offering it into the Bonfire. "That sucked…"

"Well, well. What have I here? A lost fool?" a familiar voice said, and Cid looked.

"Luke!" He cried, with a smile. "Damn it I didn't expect you so soon."

"I didn't get very far up or down, and the warrior here told me I was to stay, because of someone I knew too well."

"Yeah, and go guard that Firekeeper, the woman who can't speak."

"Why?" he asked.

"She's keeping the fire lit. And someone will try to assassinate her." He said, plainly.

Cid got up, and then ran to the cliff, where Lyna and Oscar fought back to back against the Hollows. Cid smiled, and slashed at one. "I'm back."

"How?" Lyna asked confused.

"You truly are Undead!" Oscar cheered.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Wait…you didn't know?" Oscar asked.

"Pretty much I did not." Cid recovered his souls and humanities, and walked up the staircase towards the Undead Burg.

End of Chapter 1

(A/N: So… how about it guys? 3,480 some words. That's a helluva start. So I'm going to keep going in writing, if there's multi-chapters posted, we got the first like three or so done. I like to have one chapter on standby.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Undead Burg and Stuff!

Undead Burg

Cid paused, and looked up, as a Dragon swooped down, landed beside them, and roared. "Well…FUCK YOU!" he growled, the Dragon looked at him, and rolled its eyes, flying off.

"I'll find you asshole!" he yelled at it.

"Was that a Dr-dragon?" Oscar asked.

"Yes." Cid said Lyna just shook her head quietly.

"One hasn't lived until they have faced a Dragon." Cid said, happily.

"And once more you're weird." Lyna said, with a stifled giggle.

Cid only beamed. "I aim to please the ladies." He winked.

Lyna rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She said, plainly.

Cid nodded, and would begin travelling onwards, sword drawn. As he debated who would die, and who would be his travelling companions when he could help it. He knew the Merchant was one such who had to go, he desperately wanted that Uchigatana to use, if he couldn't get the Black Knight's Sword, and only until he could heft the Zweihander if he absolutely needed it.

Cid'd hum quietly, humming the boss-battle music for Gwyn or well as best as he could, Lyna shook her head and Oscar wondered where the Prophet learned such a tune.

Cid raised his blade high, and charged the Hollows, slashing away with his blade in both hands. "And lo, the Lord of Sunlight's Chosen Prophet hath cometh to endth the lives of the Hollowed Soldiers." He said, and turned immediately towards the two Spear & Shield-guys. "Lyna, Oscar distract the other one." Both nodded and charged the other. Cid smiled, and narrowed his eyes, as he parried the Hollow, and did a Riposte, "That was so worth all the trouble in the old days…" he said to himself, and looked down, flicking his sword, and jamming it into the Hollow's head. "Excellent!"

He looked over to see the other just fell, and grinned. "I see I'm a deadlier combatant than you two!" he teased.

"Very funny." Oscar said, likely rolling his eyes, Lyna giggled, and shook her head.

"You've only tried a few hundred times to Parry." Cid's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Touché my dear." Cid said, and broke the crates keeping him from going towards the Undead Merchant near-by. Cid headed down, and immediately killed the hollow behind the bookcase, and then he went to see the crazed merchant.

Cid looked him over, and proceeded to buy the Residence Key, and then stood behind the Merchant, which made both slightly nervous, Oscar watched in thought, and Lyna had a thought she knew why it was to be, and prepared herself a little, raising her staff to cast magic. "What are you…?" Oscar asked

"He's a doomed mostly-hollowed soul; we're putting him out of his misery, Oscar." Cid said, and Oscar nodded.

It was a quick back-stab, but not fatal, the Soul Arrow did finish it off, and the Merchant began fading. "Why you…little Yulia…" he said, fading from existence on this world.

Cid picked up the Uchigatana, and gave it a testing flick, nodding to himself faintly, he knew where he'd be going to soon, and turned heading back up to quickly dispatch the three Hollow Soldiers he left just a little ways up, one of which was an archer and tried sniping them, but Oscar kept its Agro-on him, the first two fell easily, and Cid backstabbed the hollow, finishing it off. He then went to get himself a real weapon, leaving the shield for Lyna to find, Cid activated the Bonfire, and the three rested at it.

Cid quickly dispatched all three of the hollows, and then proceeded forward to fight the three other Hollow soldiers that'd lead towards the Black Knight. All along the way there, he picked up every fire-bomb he saw, knowing he'd need every bit of damage with how low his stats were.

The benefit of the three of them in one world was obvious, even if one died, the other two could keep fighting, and the enemies would respawn, of course the two would go help their comrade, but it would be a massive influx of souls in the end.

Cid paused before the stairway to the Black Knight. "Okay, ahead of us is one tough enemy, he's got a weapon I'd really like to get a hold of, which is his sword. Hopefully we'll obtain it, if not…well, we won't be quite as deadly for a long, long time." He said, and prepared himself, Lyna did as well, and Oscar gripped his sword tightly.

Cid charged, and managed to get a backstab. "You both get up there, rain firebombs on him!" he ordered, the two nodded, and while it slowly got up, Cid made distance, tossing firebombs, and daggers, at the Knight.

The Knight was expecting one, maybe two people but it sure as hell did not expect three people attacking at once, with firebombs, and daggers, not entirely effective it but did some damage nonetheless.

Cid readied his shield, with grim determination, his sword ready, as another firebomb hit the Knight dead on the back of its head, and it fell, fading into non-existence, leaving behind three things, a piece of Twinkling Titanite, the Black Knight Sword, and the Chest piece of the Black Knight Armor, to say Cid was surprised by the RNG luck, was minimal. He was very, happy to have all three even if he might never use the Black Knight Gear.

With a cheer Cid gathered the loot, and hefted the monster of a blade. He had not the skill to use it effectively but he sure did enjoy the feel of the blade in his hands.

"Alright, let's return to the Bonfire and grind." He said both looked at him quizzically.

"Grind? What are going to grind?" Oscar asked, thinking of a grind stone mainly.

"Er…where I'm from Grind means in this case to be killing enemies repeatedly for the boost to stats, think of it, like taking the time to train, you're always a bit stronger afterwards." Cid said, smiling.

"Ah." Lyna said, and would snuggle into her creator, while Oscar nodded; understanding or well he at least thought he did.

 _Sometime later_

Now thoroughly exhausted the young warrior sat down, his eyes fluttering as he fought the urge to sleep, he had spent a long time with his group to get his sword to be useable. And now it rested on his back whenever he didn't wield it, for he wanted to wait a little bit more, and focus mainly on using Yulia for now.

Oscar had added a few more weapons to his gear, mainly back up longswords, and Lyna put some Hollow soldier armor on top of her robes, which she didn't particularly like, but the armor was better than basically dying in one maybe two hits.

Cid's eyes finally closed, while Lyna lay down, snuggling into her creator, Oscar himself drifted to sleep, slowly.

Come morning the group was ready to head out, to fight their way to the Taurus Demon boss. Cid's eyes ached with sleep, but he knew a bit of _Dark Souls_ would wake him up more. Not that he had much of a choice granted, since he was still trapped.

Cid looked at Lyna and thought, _'Am I really trapped, or am I really free of the constraints of my normal life? Am I free to do exactly as I want, like the game, or am I truly confined to the rails? I guess I'll never find out if I am freed or not.'_

Cid's eyes would drift to his creation's 'assets' men will be men after all. Except now he wondered if it'd be morally right to get romantically involved with Lyna, or not, either way he decided it was something he'd discuss with her, if she wanted to or not.

He'd stretch, and practiced his swordplay, getting quite used to the blade, unlike his lack-of-motor-skills equal in-game normally. He might not be able to swim either but he was pretty sure he could climb if he had the chance.

About another five mutes passed, before Lyna got up, and Oscar followed, both ready to go on the next part of the great adventure, Cid led them, quite aggressively to the Taurus Demon Boss Fight fog-gate.

He was enjoying himself, almost too much to nearly miss someone he knew well, leaning on a wall, not too far from the gate in question. He'd pause, and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Is that…?" He started.

"Who is it?" Lyna asked, she had never met them before, but knew her master knew her.

"Well, well. There is a cold place in hell for us all it seems." The woman said, with a giggle. "Why if I had to bet that must be cute little Lyna, and then this must be the fabled knight of Astora, Oscar."

"Who art thou?" Oscar asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am just a Priestess of the Gods." The woman said, smiling.

"Jessica!" Cid cried, and rushed over to the Priestess character he had originally created for the _Souls_ games, but made into one of his Role-play characters.

She responded that by pulling him into a hug, and kissed his cheek with a wink. "I wondered if I'd ever meet you in person."

Cid blushed, and shook his head clean of the memories of what all Jesse had done in the past. "You are 100% correct, that's Lyna and that is Oscar of Astora."

"Prophet, you know her?" Oscar asked.

"I fought with her, in Drangleic." Cid replied. "It was rough."

Jesse nodded, going along with it. "Yes, you remember what happens to Anor Londo?"

"Flooded, yeah. You recall Vendrick?"

"Fun times." She smiled, and would kiss him again. The poor Warrior is going be red as a tomato soon.

Lyna's completely jealous, and glares at the Priestess. She wants to be the only one that her creator, her master cares for. Not that she'd do anything but try to sabotage them really. "We should be going." Lyna said, with a faint hiss towards Jesse.

"Oh right, right. We're going to go fight the Taurus Demon, want to come with?" Cid asked, Jesse rolled her eyes in response, and grinned.

"Depends…" she says, gently rolling her fingers down his chest, teasingly. "What's in it for me, handsome?"

"Fucking hell Jesse, you're supposed to be a Priestess." Cid mutters. "A part of the Souls? I don't know what you want."

"Hm…I might as well; the damn thing blocks my path anyways." She says, and immediately unsheathes a longsword, holding it on her main hand.

Cid takes in a breath, and unsheathes the monster of a sword; he's actually amazed how great it feels in his arms after always wondering. He then passes through the fog gate, followed by the rest.

"Lyna come with me." Jesse said, heading up to the ladder, and Lyna followed, albeit she really didn't want to, Cid and Oscar prepared for a second.

"Where is it?" Oscar asked.

"It'll appear when we get close, for now, go follow them, you'll see why soon." Cid ordered, and Oscar got up, just as the two slew all of the archers.

"What exactly is his plan?" Oscar asked.

"He's going to have us drop down on the beast like he did with the Asylum Demon." Jesse said.

"How do you know?" Lyna asked.

"Just watch."

Cid stared at the Demon, as it jumped down, and immediately ran for the ladder. It's keeping up on him, and he's trying to not get hit, Jesse, Lyna, and Oscar wait, holding their weapons tightly. "Go! Go!" Cid yells, and the three go for the attack, which causes great damage to the Demon, and Cid throws himself onto it, and jams his blade into its head, the killing blow was his.

"Fuck you Taurus Demon!" He cheered, as it faded, and he winced. "Oh crap!" he yells as he falls and hits the ground.

Jesse giggles, and would kneel down, casting heal on him, while shaking her head. "Some warrior didn't even try to reduce fall damage."

"That wasn't on my mind, alright?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Why ever did such a damnable woman become a Priestess when she could have been a comedian?"

Jesse shook her head, and there was a nice resounding SLAP. Cid growled. "Damn it woman!" he yelled, Jesse just adjusts herself, sitting on the warrior who is lying down, causing him to blush.

"Get. Off. Of. Him." Lyna warned, with a hiss, she's really jealous right now, and gripping her staff very tightly.

"Or what you'll hit me with magic, girl I'm leagues better than you for him. I won't get myself trapped, if things get very dicey." Jesse said, with a look of boredom at the roughly teenage Neko.

"He's mine!" she hissed.

"I don't belong to anyone." Cid growled, and pushed the Priestess off of him, getting up. "I'm not dealing with this jealousy shit." He said, and continued on silently. Both of the girls are ashamed of pissing him off, and follow silently. Oscar's kind of confused by this all overall. He doesn't quite understand why both want the Prophet at all really.

Cid bottles up his anger for now. He's letting it go for now, and approached the only thing he is looking forward to, "Solaire!" he cried, rushing over to the warrior, who turned, and looked confused.

"Do I know you?" Solaire of Astora asks, as the Warrior hugs him, as if he was an old friend.

"Er…Not really no, but my name is Cidarian Rod, I'm a warrior who has been seeking you for a long time, Solaire."

"Oh? You've been looking for me?" He asks.

"Yes. I have a proposition for you, Knight of the Sun." Solaire listens intently now. "I have a plan, to save the Kingdom of Lordran, but it requires many brave warriors, who will fight to their last humanity if needed. The rewards, I'm not sure about quite yet…but I believe if we succeed, I can ask a favor of the gods." Cid says, and Solaire nods.

"Okay and you would do what with this favor?" the Cheerful knight asks.

"I would ask them, to give my friend, Solaire his very own sun." Cid answered, with a smile.

"Well!" Solaire chuckles. "I don't see why I wouldn't want this exchange to happen. I will gladly accept."

Cid smiled, and nodded. "PRAISE THE SUN!" he yelled, and did the gesture, Solaire nodded, and did the gesture as well.


End file.
